


Never Let Me Go (Wanda x Fem!Reader)

by KaoticFR33K



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), avengers age of ultron
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoticFR33K/pseuds/KaoticFR33K





	Never Let Me Go (Wanda x Fem!Reader)

Slowly you turned over in bed reaching out so that you could grab hold of the body next to you. Your hand landed on the mattress. Still in a slight trance of sleep you frown as you run your hand up and down the empty space.  
  
  
"Wanda?" You call out softly.  
  
  
There was no answer.  
  
  
Cautiously you opened one eye to find the early morning light creeping in through the open balcony door. You call out again.  
  
  
"Wanda?"  
  
  
Still no answer.  
  
  
Sleepily you sit up and rub your eyes trying to clear your vision. Then a barely audible sigh comes from outside. Getting out of bed you make your way to the door. The warm morning air was a nice surprise as you stepped out onto the cool concrete.  
  
  
There leaning on the rail stood your girlfriend. She seemed to be staring into the distance not aware of her surroundings. You knew that whenever she did this she was always thinking of him.  
  
  
You let out a small sigh as you walked closer towards her. Without hesitation you wrapped your arms around her waist and placed your head on her shoulder. The brunette sighed as she leaned back against your body.  
  
  
"I miss him too." You said before kissing the back of her head.  
  
  
Slowly she turned around in your arms; her bright green orbs were cloudy with tears. You gave her a small sympathetic smile. She slightly smiled back before tucking her head into your chest.  
  
  
"You'll be okay." You say while petting her long hair, then placing another kiss to the top of her head.  
  
  
Suddenly the young woman pulls back and stares directly into your eyes. "Just promise me zat you'll never let me go."  
  
  
You nodded while saying, "I promise."  
  
  
Wanda then cups your face and pulls your lips to hers. While kissing, you pick her up and carry her back to the bed.  
  
  
The two of you lay there for the rest of the day cuddling and making out.


End file.
